


Love

by Inspiration_Team



Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team
Summary: Para Wang Yibo existían muchas cosas que le dolían al tener una relación con Xiao Zhan pero estaba consciente de que era necesario si querían seguir con eso que habían empezado juntos. Él quería seguir sufriendo si lo hacía por amor... Amaba a Xiao Zhan y valía la pena.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Love

YiBo frunció el ceño, apretando los ojos fuertemente y abrazándose a la almohada suave y fría. Algo desorientado se preguntó qué hora sería y quién hacía tanto ruido en la habitación, segundos después recordó quién hacía ruido.

No había que verlo para saber quién era, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esos pasos firmes y ese casi silencio gentil que amaba. 

Se llevó una mano a sus ojos y se los restregó antes de abrirlos y sentarse en la cama. Había dormido muy poco pero no importaba, YiBo no tenía más sueño. 

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y algo. No creí que estuvieras durmiendo. ¿Estás muy cansado?

Negó con la cabeza. Había tenido un par de ensayos, pero eso había sido todo, al menos por hoy y al encontrarse solo en el departamento no tuvo otra cosa más que hacer que comer, ducharse y luego dormir un poco.

Ese poco que se extendió por cuatro horas.

Igual Xiao Zhan acababa de llegar y la pereza por haber despertado recientemente, se disipó apenas le vio. No iba a mentir, lo había extrañado durante todo el día.

Ese año había sido muy productivo para ambos pero definitivamente empezaba a odiar el hecho de que Xiao Zhan estuviera tanto tiempo fuera que casi no le quedaba nada de tiempo para él. No estaba quejándose; no, sí lo estaba haciendo, porque él también necesitaba de su Gege. 

_ Le extrañaba día y noche. _

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Xiao Zhan suspiró, lanzando su camiseta lejos.

—Agotador, aunque las grabaciones están yendo bien. No puedo quejarme. —Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Xiao Zhan se acercó a la cama y apoyando una rodilla en el colchón, se acercó a YiBo y besó cariñosamente los labios de éste.

Si a YiBo le preguntaran cuál era su parte favorita del día, él diría que era esta; cuando Xiao Zhan y él terminaban sus respectivas agendas, se encontraban y podían darse todos los besos y abrazos que en público no podían darse por obvias razones. Su parte favorita era cuando no tenían que disimular frente a las cámaras, mantener una distancia prudente cuando estaban frente a fans o gente ajena a ellos y cuando no tenían que ocultarse de nada ni nadie.

Su parte favorita era cuando podían ser ellos actuando como una pareja, como lo que eran y como lo que nadie sabía que eran.

Amaba cuando ellos podían tener una cita como personas normales, poder comer en cualquier parte o solo caminar por la calle tomados de las manos, aún si fuera de noche y ellos usando máscaras y abrigos grandes porque no podían permitirse ser vistos por absolutamente nadie.

El beso duró más de lo que un beso de saludo duraría y el abrazo que YiBo le dio a Xiao Zhan fue para indicarle que _necesitaba_ mimos y que no iba a dejarle ir tan rápido de sus brazos.

Xiao Zhan entendió, por supuesto que lo hizo. 

Se quedaron así, abrazados y dándose cortos besos cada ciertos segundos. Xiao Zhan terminó por recostarse a su lado y mirándole con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te ves cansado —comentó YiBo, apoyando su mejilla derecha en el pecho del mayor mientras sentía las tiernas caricias de los dedos del mayor en su cadera—. Puedes dormir si quieres. No es necesario que me entretengas o algo así.

Su novio rio dulcemente, como siempre lo hacía.

—Estoy cansado, pero no tanto como para no aprovechar este tiempo contigo, Venus. A penas podemos vernos un par de días en cada semana para desaprovecharte. 

YiBo sonrió y estiró el cuello, robándole un nuevo beso a Xiao Zhan en los labios.

—Te extrañé mucho, ZhanGe.

—¿Sí? ¿Y eso?

Se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca con los labios. Ni él lo sabía pero hoy había sido uno de esos días en donde lo había extrañado cada segundo, cada minuto y cada hora.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, de todos modos.

—No lo sé, supongo que es porque no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente.

Un cálido beso fue dejado en su frente y él solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, relajado y pleno. Xiao Zhan significaba magia en su vida y aquella persona que lo motivaba a sonreír. Su hombre era lo más importante en su vida y no tenía miedo de afirmarlo. 

Amaba todo de Xiao Zhan. Sus besos dulces y amorosos, esa forma cariñosa de hacerle el amor y hasta esos abrazos que llegaban a él cuando más los necesitaba.

Lo amaba demasiado y admiraba también. Xiao Zhan era el hombre más talentoso del mundo, pero también el más bueno y amable con cada persona que conocía. 

Su ZhanGe solo merecía amor y más amor. 

—Lo siento por eso.

—Yo también.

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio cómodo y sereno, casi adormecedor. YiBo miró hacia arriba y vio a Xiao Zhan a punto de quedarse dormido.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Lo amaba demasiado, no había nada más que decir. Llevaban poco tiempo juntos pero era suficiente porque nada cambiaba entre ellos, lo cual era maravilloso y hasta sorprendente incluso para YiBo. Una relación con problemas, sí, varios, pero estable y con la llama del amor siempre viva.

Él había pensado muchas veces que era demasiado injusto que se tuvieran que esconder del mundo; que siempre tuvieran que fingir que eran amigos. Había pensado muchas veces en eso y no dejaba de doler. Él quería abrazar y besar a Xiao Zhan cuando se le diera la gana y odiaba tener que aguantarse una escena de celos cuando alguna maldita se acercaba a su novio.

Existían muchas cosas que le dolían al tener una relación con Xiao Zhan pero estaba consciente de que era necesario si querían seguir con eso que habían empezado juntos.

_ Él quería seguir sufriendo si lo hacía por amor... Amaba a Xiao Zhan y valía la pena. _

Con este pensamiento algo nostálgico y asquerosamente romántico, afianzó más el abrazo, logrando así que Xiao Zhan abriera los ojos nuevamente. Le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó al oído del mayor.

—Te amo.

Tantos _Te amo_ se habían dicho y siempre causaban la misma emoción.

Rio cuando sintió el beso húmedo de Xiao Zhan en su cuello y sonrió con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente en su pecho cuando pudo escuchar perfectamente el "Yo también te amo" de éste.

Sí, esta también era su parte favorita del día, la parte en donde podía decir "te amo" y tenía la suerte de escuchar uno de vuelta.

Y todas sus partes favoritas tenían a Xiao Zhan en ellas. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ;;   
> Les dejamos otros OS pequeñito pero romántico.   
> Gracias por leer. <3


End file.
